Tout le monde aime les connards, c'est bien connu
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: Lucy, élève aux lycée de fairy Tail, menait une vie paisible. De bon résultat, de bon amie, un petit copain, quoi de mieux? Cependant, et si le passait refaisait surface? Et si ce passé s'appelait Sting Eucliffe?


Tout le monde aime les connards, c'est bien connu.

Chapitre 1

Lucy regarda sa montre.  
Onze heures cinquante neuf. Génial, elle allait encor être en retard.  
Comment les autres faisaient-ils pour être à l'heure ? Elle ne les comprendrait jamais. Pour elle, qu'elle partait une heure ou dix minutes à l'avance, elle était, pour une raison inexplicable, toujours aussi en retard.  
Mais bon, Laxus était quelqu'un de compréhensif, et il ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur.  
Ah, Laxus.  
C'était le petit fils du directeur de son lycée, et il sortait ensemble depuis envieront deux ans.  
Lucy avait toujours était secrètement amoureuse de lui, ce qui avait causé beaucoup de jalousie au près de son meilleur ami Grey quelques années auparavant.  
Mais tout cela était une autre histoire. De toute façon à Fairy Tail, il y avait toujours des histoires. C'était comme ça, mais c'est aussi comme ça quel aimé son lycée, avec toutes ces bêtises et touts ces grabuges.  
Donc, si nous en revenions à Laxus, il avait finit le lycée l'année dernière et était aujourd'hui l'un des joueurs d'un groupes des plus populaires : the black dragons.  
Il jouait en tant que basiste, et du à son travail, ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent. Mais cela ne gênait pas trop Lucy non plus, car de ce fait elle pouvait ce consacrer pleinement à ces études.  
Lucy était une excellente étudiante et elle devait continuer si elle voulait atteindre sont rêve, devenir l'une des plus grandes avocates.

Aujourd'hui, Laxus rentrait de sa dernière tourné, et pour fêter ça il avait invité sa blonde à un dinée romantique entre amoureux. Pour cette occasion, Lucy avait voulue faire une surprise à son chéri en arrivant à l'heure mais encor une fois, c'était raté. Comment pouvait-on arriver en retard quand l'on partait trois heures à l'avance pour un restaurant qui n'était qu'à dix mètres de chez elles ?  
Ca, seul Lucy en avait la réponse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et au final n'entrèrent même pas dans le restaurant.  
Ce n'était pas spécialement romantique, mais après deux mois l'un sans l'autre, quoi de mieux que de s'envoyait en l'air ? Bon, gardon quand même un petit côté romantique, et disons plutôt ''qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air tendrement.'' Même si leur ébat n'étaient pas particulièrement tendre, mais plutôt mouvementé. N'entrons pas plus dans les détails, et continuons notre histoire là où s'en était le plus intéressant.

Lucy n'avait pas mangé la veille, du à une certaines occupation avec son bel étalon.  
Elle avait vraiment faim, et comme elle était très mauvaise cuisinière, elle avait décidé de prendre son repas dans l'une des auberges du coin. Elle devait le prendre seul, puisque son copain devait participer à une de ses réunions de groupes.  
Bon ok, même si elle devait se concentrer sur ces études, c'est vrai que le temps passé avec son copain lui manquait. Il devait se voir quoi, trois fois dans le mois, et encor.  
Le plus embêtant, c'est qu'avec leurs deux boulots très différents, plus tard ce serait encor pire.  
Mais Lucy n'aimait pas penser à l'avenir. Pour elle, le présent était le présent et le futur le futur. Elle verrait bien se qui se passera plus tard car pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter son beau blond.  
Elle s'assit à l'une des tables, et commença à regarder la carte des menus. En réalité, c'était juste pour le genre, car elle s'avait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. C'était une habituée du restaurant et connaissait le menu par cœur.  
-Salut Lucy.

-Ah, Mira. Comment tu vas ?  
La blonde connaissait très bien la serveuse, car en plus d'être une cliente fidèle, la jeune femme était encor l'année dernière, l'une des lycéennes de Fairy Tail. Mira (de son vrai nom Mirajane), était l'ainé des Strauss. Elle avait une sœur est un frère à peine plus jeune qu'elle et de ce fait, devait travailler à plain temps pour nourrir sa famille. Sa vie à elle n'était pas des plus faciles. Leurs parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture, et en plus de ça, sa jeune sœur Lisana avait était enlevé pendant trois ans par des parents en deuil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut retrouvé il y a un an à peine.  
-Très bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi. Je prendrais-

-Pâte à la carbo' ? La coupa la blanche.

-Je viens si souvent que ça ? Soupira la blonde.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste deux fois pas jours depuis trois ans envieront. Souri la blanche.  
Lucy avait toujours admiré son amie. En plus d'être mannequin, elle travaillé dans un restaurant, ce qui ne lui laissé pratiquement jamais de loisir. Elle devait presque tout payer à elle seul, facture, loyer, nourriture, dépense et aussi s'occuper de tout les papiers de familles. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour sa famille. Ses études, ses loisirs et même sa passion : le chant. Elle avait vraiment un don pour ça et pourtant, elle avait du tout abandonné à la mort de leurs parents. Mais malgré tout, elle gardait toujours le sourire et arborait toujours une mine joyeuse. Jamais elle ne se laissait abattre et jamais elle ne se plaignait. C'est pour ça que Lucy comme beaucoup de gens, l'admirait.

Lorsque Mirajane rapporta l'assiette de la blonde, elle prit une pause et s'assit en face de son amie.

-Alors, ce diné romantique ? Demanda-t-elle des étoiles pleines les yeux.

-Et bien au final, ce n'était pas un diné romantique.

-Oh, un imprévu. Je suis désolé je-

-Si-si ne t'inquiète pas, il était bien là. C'est juste qu'on à fait…Autre chose. Rougis la blonde.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Pour quand les enfants ? N'oublie pas je veux être la marraine. Enfin, pas du premier si tu à quelqu'un d'autre pour ça, mais au moins pour l'un de.  
Mais suis-je bête ! Avant les enfants il y a le mariage. Je veux être l'une des demoiselles d'honneur ! Cela fait si longtemps que l'on se connaît ! Ah mais si tu ne veux pas te marier je ne te jugerais pas. Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir des enfants sans être marié. Et puis tu sais je n-

-Eu…Mira ! Cela fait juste deux ans que l'on est ensemble moi et Laxus et, de plus, je ne suis quand seconde et j'ai encor de longue études devant mois.

-Oh…Je suis désolé. Je me suis encor emporté trop vite c'est ça ?  
La blonde rigola.  
Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, la jeune ainée des Strauss adorait les histoires d'amours, n'importe quel que soit le type (homosexuel, hétéro, différence d'âge…) et s'emportait un peu vite en ce qui le concernait.  
Lucy voulait relancer la discutions, mais une situation auquel elle ne s'attendait pas mais pas du tout la fit se taire.  
Elle le regarda, choqué. Mais que faisait-il là ? Etais-ce réellement lui ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Pourtant, elle lui ressemblait trop pour que ce soit une illusion ou alors une erreur.  
Ses cheveux blonds en batail parfaitement coiffé, Sa cicatrice qui lui barrait le cil gauche, son unique boucle d'oreille droite qui lui donnait un air de bad-boy…  
Lucy trembla à cette vue. Etais-ce un cauchemar ? Elle l'aurait voulue mais pourtant non, c'était bien lui.  
La serveuse qui avait remarqué la détresse de son ami, regarda dans sa direction voir quel était la cause de son état, mais rien ne parut inhabituel.  
Pourtant, Lucy était au bord des larmes. Cet homme l'avait trop fait souffrir, et elle ne voulait nullement le revoir.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, mais une chose était sur : il était bel et bien la.

Lucy rentra dans son appartement, encor toute chamboulé.  
Elle avait eu de la chance, en sortant, elle avait put éviter de se faire voir par ''son cauchemar'' et avait put rentrer sans embrouille. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : Que son homme soit là, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle puisse oublier la vision d'horreur qu'elle avait eu au petit restaurant. Mais bien sur, le seul moment ou elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, il n'était pas là.  
Il était à peine deux heures de l'après midi et pourtant, la blonde se sentait incroyablement lasse, comme si elle n'avait pas dormis depuis une semaine. C'est fou comme la vue d'un seul homme pouvait épuiser une personne. C'est donc ivre de fatigue qu'elle s'endormit dans son lit, encor toute habillé.

-  
-Mais allé quoi, fait pas ta rabat-joie. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fou de toi ton père. Tu vas rentrer à l'heure et après quoi ? Tu vas faire tes devoirs ? Pourquoi faire ? Lucy, l'école on s'en fou. Qu'est-ce que ca va faire qu'on a trois ou dix-huit de moyennes ? On n'en a pas besoin. Allé viens, on va s'amuser.

- Je ne sais pas trop, Sting. Je n'aime pas trainer à tes fêtes. Et puis, tes potes son bizarre. Je ne sais pas, je ne les sens pas. Hésita la blonde.

-Que veux tu qu'il se passe ? On va juste boire deux, trois bières et se taper quelques joins. Rien de plus.

-Mais si je rentre tard, tu sais bien mon père il…il…enfin tu sais quoi.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu dormiras chez moi. Allez ca va être cool.

-Mais…et ta copine ?

- Quel copine? Lui lança son ami avec un clin d'œil. C'est juste le coup de quelques soirs. Après comme les autres : bye-bye.

-Toi, tu es incorrigible.  
Soupira la blonde.

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Faudrait-il déjà quel gagne, pensa la jeune fille pour elle même.  
Mais cette soirée n'était pas une simple soirée comme il l'avait prédit. Entre drogue, alcool et sexe, rien n'était comme les soirées auquel elle participait dans son petit collège miteux.  
Elle se revoyait elle, assit par terre à l'entrer du couloir, la mine affreuse et tout les sens embrouillait pas la drogue. Et en plus de ça, son blond l'avait délaissé pour une partie de jambes en l'air avec une autre fille.  
-

Mais toutes ces images sortirent de sont esprit lorsque dans son sommeil, son blond à elle, Laxus la prit dans ses bras. Toutes ces illusions s'envolèrent pour la laisser dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla, il était dans les envieront de trois heures du matin.  
Puisqu'elle s'était endormie tôt, il était normal qu'elle se réveille tôt. De plus, Lucy n'était pas une très grande dormeuse.  
Trois heures, c'était tôt quand même.  
Elle se tourna vers Laxus, qui lui dormait encor paisiblement. Qu'il pouvait être beau lorsqu'il dormait, bien qu'il le fût au naturel. A quoi bon le réveiller ?  
Lucy sortit doucement de son lit. Enfin ça, c'était l'effet voulu. La discrétion, ce n'était vraiment pas son fort, mais par chance elle ne réveilla pas l'endormi. Elle s'habilla, prit son manteau et partit faire un tour dehors.  
Elle aurait put faire autre chose comme regarder la télé, mais à cette heure là, a part les films pornographique, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Et puis un petit tour dehors, quoi de mieux pour se réveiller en douceur et se détendre l'esprit ? Elle aimait la nuit. La douce fraicheur que dégageaient le vent, la lumière bleutait par l'effet de la lune, mais surtout, ce calme envoutant. Oui, il n'y avait rien de mieux que se promener dans ces conditions.  
Autres fois aussi, elle avait aimé se balader dans les rues tard le soir avec ses anciens amis et…Non ! Elle ne devait penser à tout cela. Cette époque était révolue. Comme elle détestait penser à l'avenir, elle détestait encor plus ressasser le passé. C'est fou à quel point la simple vue de cette homme pouvait faire ressurgir tout ces souvenirs. Ca aussi, elle devait tirer un trait dessus. Elle ne devait revoir le blond en aucune condition, car comme à chaque fois, ça lui attirerait des ennuis. Et elle avait déjà assez fait de bêtise par sa faute.

Une heure passa, et Lucy était toujours autant captivé par sa balade nocturne.  
Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle croise le regard du blond qu'elle c'était jurer de ne pas revoir une heure plus tôt. Plonger dans ses songes, elle n'avait remarqué l'homme assis en tailleur sur la barrière en rondelle de bois. Malheureusement, elle l'avait aperçut seulement quand lui aussi l'avait remarqué.  
Il l'a regardait, la voyant sans vraiment la voir, le visage dénudé d'expression.  
Et Lucy, comment devait-elle réagir ? Devait-elle être en colère, l'éviter ou encor partir an courant ? Elle se posait elle même la question, lorsqu'elle vit l'état des yeux du garçon : Ils étaient d'un rouge sang, éclaté, comme ils l'avaient était dans le passé.  
A ce quel put constater, Sting se droguait toujours autant.  
Bizarrement, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait toujours été comme ça, à faire n'importe quoi, n'importe où et n'importe comment, simplement pour attirer l'intention sur lui.  
Ce mec ne changerait donc jamais ?  
Mais dans tout cela, il y avait quand même un avantage. Puisqu'il était complètement défoncé, jamais il ne saurait si elle était une illusion causé par les champignons ou la réalité, donc elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit calme qu'elle continua son chemin, sans trop se poser de question.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle –à quatre heures et demie du matin- Laxus était là, accoudé à la plissure de la porte de leur chambre.

-Tu étais-où ? Demanda t-il d'un ton était froid, et un peu inquiet.

-Tu es déjà réveillé ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te trompais pas. Sourie la marcheuse nocturne. Je me suis lever tôt, alors j'ai voulue prendre l'air.

-A trois heures du matin ?  
Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je me suis endormis hier après-midi, alors oui, à trois heures du matin.

-Tu aurais put me prévenir quand même. Je me suis inquiété.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger pour si peu. Et en plus, tu es si mignon quand tu dors.  
Elle se dirigea vers lui et déposa délicatement un baisé sur les lèvres de son chéri.  
Ce qui fit un peu rougir le blond, car même si cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'était pas tellement habitué à ce genre de geste tendre.  
Oui, lui aussi avait été autre fois un mauvais garçon, et cela avait quand même laissé quelques séquelles.  
-Je suis désolé, mais cette après-midi j'ai rendez-vous avec le groupes pour quelques dédis', mais je passe te prendre ce soir ?

-Oh, lâcha la blonde, un peu déçus. J'aurais beaucoup aimé, mais demain j'ai cour donc…

-Et merde. Bon bin je vais leurs dire d'annuler dans ce cas.

-Non, vas' y. C'est important pour toi. Et puis il me reste encor pas mal de devoir donc amuse-toi.

-Tu es sur ?  
La blonde hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. En réalité, elle avait fait tous ces devoirs le vendredi soir pour pouvoir consacrer son week-end entier à son amoureux.  
Elle était assez déçus de ces trois jours ''en compagnie'' de son homme. Lui qui lui avait prédit trois jours en amoureux…

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla le lundi matin, elle vit que Laxus était déjà partit. Ou bien qu'il n'était pas rentré la veille. La deuxième était surement plus probable. Mais à sa grande surprise, il y avait un mot sur la table avec son écriture.

''Bonjour mon ange.  
Au final, je me suis arrangé pour rester deux semaines, et cette fois  
Je compte bien profiter, non pas de trois jours, mais de toute la semaine avec toi.  
Pour commencer, je passe te prendre au déjeuner,  
L.''

Lucy sourit.  
Il aller se rattraper et elle pourrait enfin profiter de son blond.  
Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que le destin lui préparerait d'autres projets.


End file.
